Passing Notes
by IzaCraze
Summary: Izaya is bored so he entertains himself, via Shizuo. FLUFF. Review plz?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara!

*******Contains fluff!**

Bored as all hell. That was how Shizuo would describe his last class of the day. Covering a yawn with his hand, he glanced at the clock. Only 45 minutes remained of having to pretend to listen to the teacher drone on with his lecture. Placing his head on his desk he stared ahead, before being assulted by something small and lightweight hitting his head. Scowling he grabbed it from the top of his head and the blonde stared dumbly at the folded square of paper he held. Turning his head to the left, his gaze met with Izaya, whom paused his doodling, glancing at him before motioning with his hand to unfold it. Skeptically Shizuo complied, only to dead pan at what was on the note.

~ Ne Shizu-chan?

Staring at 'it' for a few moments he finally picked up his pencil and warily replied, before folding it again and tossing it back onto Izaya's desk.

Surprised that Shizuo actually responded, Izaya curiously opened it.

- What do you want ya damn flea?

Smiling excitedly Izaya quickly scribbled down and answer and chucked it back to the scowling blonde.

~ This is boring.

Groaning he replied and tossed it back.

- ... So?

Toss.

~ Oh don't be so mean! I'm just trying to start a civil conversation for once!

Toss.

- Have it with someone else.

Izaya's smile faltered a bit as he read this, but quickly had an idea that put it back.

Toss.

~ But your closer, and besides, I wanna talk to Shizzy 3

Taken aback by the contents of the comment, and the heart, Shizuo replied with the only thing he could think of.

Toss.

- I hate you.

Toss.

~ *sniff* T-That's so mean!

Toss.

- Your point?

Toss.

~ It's not nice.

Toss.

- *facepalm*

Toss.

~ Shizzy your so fun!

Toss.

- ?

Toss.

~ Your just entertaining, very useful for when I'm bored.

Toss.

- Then why do you _insist _on torturing me all the time?

Toss.

~ Because your reactions are fun *whispers* and it's good excercise!

Toss.

- Okay, if you say so.

Toss.

Toss.

- Class is almost over you know.

Toss.

Izaya frowned and looked at the clock, true to Shizuo's words only 10 minutes remained. 'Huh time does fly when your having fun' Izaya thought.

Toss.

~ Aww that means I won't be able to talk to my Shizzy anymore _TAT_

Toss.

- You are such a drama queen.

Izaya smirked and threw his front down on the desk, momentarily bringing the teachers attention to him, to which Izaya just smiled and waved. The teacher looked uncertain for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the board continuing with his lecture.

Toss.

~ Only for you! 3

Shizuo's face flushed a bit.

Toss.

- GAH! Stop with the hearts!

Toss.

~ But I'm expressing my love for you! 3 3

Toss.

- You are so weird.

Toss.

~ Aww you didn't call me flea! you do care!

Toss.

- Do not.

Toss.

~ Suuure 3

Toss.

- I don't.

Toss.

~ Aww the bells gonna ring in a minute *pout*

Toss.

- Finally.

Shizuo thought that it was finally over as he tossed it back, but was proven wrong as Izaya tossed it back after writing something down after a moment.

~ Btw, your fly's down. 3

Shizuo, startled by this, looked down, but his fly was zipped up. Looking up he saw Izaya smirking before sticking his tounge out at him. Shizuo glared, "Izaya," he started, but was cut off by the bell ringing and Izaya bolted out of the classroom. Shizuo growled before tearing after him.

Once he got out the front doors Shizuo stopped, slightly surprised by Izaya standing at the gates with his bag, and Shizuo's, smiling happily and waving at him. Shizuo calmly made his way over to the gates, where Izaya happily handed him his bag. "Shall we be off then?" Izaya questioned. Shizuo smirked and nodded to himself "Yeah, but only this time flea." Izaya's smile widened before he slyly replied "Sure Shizu-chan."

Shizuo started leisurley walking alongside Izaya as the brunette energetically started telling Shizuo the latest tortures Mairu had pulled on one of her fellow classmates, to which the blonde chuckled at.

Shinra and Kadota stared after the odd duo, rarely seen together in a positive situation. "You know, it was bound to happen." Shinra spoke, adjusting his glasses. Kadota just stared after the two before lightly smiling "I suppose so."

Uwah fluffy, fluff, is fluffy O_o and I have ALOT of comma's and periods.

Review and tell me if you think I should never do this again... (positive is much appreciated too)


End file.
